<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'our love story is my favorite' by aurorawinds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459867">'our love story is my favorite'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorawinds/pseuds/aurorawinds'>aurorawinds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends in love are now husbands in love &lt;333, Cheesy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly Fluff, Oaths &amp; Vows, Sappy, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, it gets a bit steamy at one point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorawinds/pseuds/aurorawinds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a wedding fic for robbe and sander</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'our love story is my favorite'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For all we know, Robbe and Sander could get married in a small ol’ chapel in Antwerp, but because I’m a hopeless romantic (😔) I made this more fairytale-esque in nature.</p><p>Either way, here’s my version of their wedding. Hope you enjoy if you’re interested in reading! Sending so much love. 💖✨💖✨💖✨</p><p>NOTE: I explored more with this fic and while most of it is fluffy/sappy, the near end of it does reach the M (MATURE) theme. Just a fair warning in advance for anyone who may not be interested in such!</p><p>EXTRA NOTE: I need to give a huge hug and tons of virtual kisses to Fran (franboos1) who helped me so much with ideas for this fic (even made a sobbe wedding playlist :')) and motivated me to write it even though it was never my plan to do so...anyways I love her so much and will shower her in love at the end of this too &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft winds were petals, a light grace of light. The distant chimes became a berceuse of sorts, only peacefully cradling the hymns of splendid notes as it danced in the air. Even the earlier, perching morning sun seemed to have shone even brighter, if that was even possible. It had beamed its rays down on the misty grasses of the Ardennes with splendor, rolling past the meadows and thickets of trees in dexterity; a calm charm.</p><p>Something mystical lingered in the autumnal atmosphere, he knew. Something so beautiful and special that it was already making him emotional in the moments right before he was meant to walk out and meet his fiancé. His <em> fiancé </em> . Soon-to-be husband. <em> Ah. </em>The thought alone made his spine tingle as if astral constellations were reigning down on humankind. If he could imagine it, the vast ocean stood outside of the arched windows inside the small chateau that resembled a castle, the sprinkles of saltwater hitting his face as it rolled over in resplendent waves; awe-inspiring.</p><p>Today was the day. Robbe’s breath wobbled as he secured his black bowtie, peeking a look at himself through the mirror he stood in front of; Victorian in grandeur but still small enough for him to not feel overwhelmed by its nature. It was probably the fanciest he ever looked, completely tailored and fit into a slim black, peak lapel tuxedo with satin trim accents and matching flat front pants. It felt completely foreign if he was being honest, but the simple fact that Sander would be dressed similarly made his entire spirit somersault, already tapping his foot on the floor with how badly he wanted to see him already.</p><p>The clock was ticking either way.</p><p>And despite the aching desire to be with Sander already, Robbe’s nerves were on high. He became completely overridden with excitement and distress at the possibility of embarrassing himself that it felt like if he did even one thing wrong, the entire roof would come collapsing right on top of him. </p><p>It also didn’t help that his thoughts were starting to make him anxious the longer he stayed by himself. </p><p>He was now 24; Sander was 26. They were still so young, no doubt about that, but the two of them also knew they were <em> it </em>. They were each other’s person for as long as they would live. There was no one else who they wanted to clasp hands with as they rode their bikes through the slopes and twists and turns of Antwerp’s streets; or make croques with at the ungodly hour of 2AM whenever they were slightly tipsy, jumping into each other’s arms to celebrate when they finished; or sleep on top of one another after a long shared study session, simply to keep the other company; or just merely hug each other after a tiring day, collapsing into the other’s comforting arms and giving lazy kisses.</p><p>This was their love. This was their unrelenting, undying love that took their breath away every single time. </p><p>Their love danced through time, through the swimming pool they broke into to share their first kiss, through the mornings spent holding hands to drop the other off at school, through Bowie’s vinyls on Sander’s vintage record player that he constantly played when they first moved in together, through the science halls of Robbe’s university where they snuck into places all the time to smooch, through the days spent in bed comforting one another, through the rare days where they wouldn’t speak to each other out of anger and the need to be gratuitously fussy; always resulting in a night full of whispering apologies, healing kisses, and the touch of gold. </p><p>Their love was raw, pure in form. </p><p>And when Sander proposed on their apartment balcony, Robbe only showed him the ring he had snuck into their drawer that <em> he </em> was planning to propose with at the same place, murmuring as he couldn’t contain the smile that nearly split his face... <em> what took you so long? </em></p><p>Sure, Robbe had been wary of the concept of it all when they first started dating, not wanting to think so far ahead in the future even though Sander constantly brought it up, trying to protect his heart in case anything suddenly came in to crush and shatter it. But Sander was a star, a light, a healer, and a protector who constantly made Robbe feel like he was floating on clouds, like he was his muse, like he was the most important person in the world who he was gratefully given the blessing of spending his days and minutes with. </p><p>And they were each other’s kings. They were the ones who completely catapulted into each other’s lives and changed it for the better, with no one else coming close. They were the only ones who they could spend days and days with and never get bored, seemingly only wanting more and more. And when distance separated them, the ache was overbearingly tortuous. </p><p>They were so in love that many were astonished that they hadn’t gotten married the day right after the proposal.</p><p>But now, on the day of? Robbe didn’t want to do the wrong thing and ruin it all. He wanted this day to be perfect, even though such things were never promised in life. And while Sander kissed his worries away throughout the entire period where they called each other <em> fiances </em>, the plaguing thoughts liked to torment Robbe on some nights, cackling and afflicting his mind to tell him that marriage would soon change everything and nothing would ever be the same and-</p><p>“Robbe?”</p><p>It was a sudden interruption, but he knew exactly who it was, now infinitely grateful for her unanticipated presence.</p><p>“Robbe? Hey, you...”</p><p>The sound of his own mother’s delicate voice as she stepped inside the room made Robbe slowly turn around, trying to suppress his growing urge to cry at the audacity of it all. Never did he think he would be in this position, about to marry the one person who he treasured and loved with his entire being, ready to proclaim it out to the stars, to the galaxy, to the entire universe...</p><p>“Robbe…” Her voice was in awe as she walked closer in admiration of her son, looking beautiful herself with a pale blue midi dress, a few pieces of silver jewelry, and a complementary shawl for the dropping temperatures of October skies. She lovingly looked him up and down, giving him the biggest smile. </p><p>“Sweetie, you look beautiful. So, so beautiful.” She never looked happier, resting her hand on top of Robbe’s as she unknowingly soothed him, continuing her words of succor. “Sander’s the luckiest guy in the world...and you two are going to do so great.”</p><p>Robbe sheepishly looked down, having to prepare himself for the throng of compliments that he would be showered with today, noticing the beginning etches of the sun setting outside; a watercolor of pale oranges and celestial reds. “You look beautiful too, Mama.”</p><p>She waved him off, readjusting the shawl on her shoulders as she continued to study him, frowning when she noticed the way his hair was patted down, trying to floof it up a little. “Don’t flatten your curls, Robbe. You know that everyone loves them.”</p><p>“I know, I-I was just…” Robbe swallowed, “I was just nervously putting a hand through it.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Her features turned slightly worried as she stepped closer, resting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Just nervous.” Robbe forced a smile, trying to re-do his bowtie all over again before his mother stopped him, looking at him with a captivating calming effect, one that felt like being transported back into childhood, being held by her in the magical lagoon that they always traveled to in the summer, the gentle ripples of water and her motherly hold as caring as a healing potion; an alleviating salve. </p><p>“You don’t need to overthink it, <em> schatje. </em>” She pinched his cheeks in jest, making Robbe’s lips slightly curve up. “There’s a reason why you two only invited close friends and family. We all love both of you so much. And if even that seems a bit much, remember that this special moment is between you and Sander only, and you two are so in love.” She gently wiped away the tears that were starting to build up even more in Robbe’s eyes, bringing her son even closer as he melted alongside her, burying his head towards her chest to steady his erratically beating heart. “You’re still going to be the same Robbe as before...and you’ll still be the best son I could ever have. And if you’re going to cry, try to at least save it until the vows because I know both of you will make it emotional for all of us.”</p><p>“Mama…” Robbe pouted, knowing he would start sobbing any second now.</p><p>She held his face with one hand, soothing it with motherly affection and care as she reassured him, “I’m right here, sweetie. I will always try to be. And even when I can’t, my words and spirit will constantly be with you. I promise.”</p><p>Robbe graciously nodded, still not letting go of his mother as she soothed him with a calming brush of her hands through his hair, whispering out something else. “Maybe we can do more? Is there anyone else you might want to speak with before you head out?”</p><p>He thought for a moment, but the answer was clear.</p><p>“Do you know…” Robbe furrowed his brows at his weird lack of concentration, restarting his entire sentence over. “Do you know if Jens is nearby?”</p><p>“I can go check?” She asked, letting go of him to turn around and open the door again before reminding him, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Okay.” Robbe nodded in her direction as he sat himself down a random chair, staring at the wall and thinking of silly things to distract himself for a few minutes. It eventually went back to memories of the cheesy cartoons he and Sander would randomly watch on the couch together on lazy Saturday mornings, completely tangled with one another as they set Sander’s laptop on whoever’s lap, cuddling until they fell asleep all over again or transitioned into much steamier affairs.</p><p>Or the way Sander tried to learn how to skate under Robbe’s guidance each and every year, giving up after the first trip and fall and making Robbe laugh so hard, Sander would have to tackle him onto the grass out of utter embarrassment, even if his boyfriend always soothed him with kisses. </p><p>Or the way Sander always used to come home with the biggest smile on his face as he carried drawings of Robbe whenever his art classes held freestyle hours, dedicated to giving students the opportunity to sketch and create whatever they wanted. It was an experimental concept that many loved, but Sander always drew Robbe no matter what. Always.</p><p>No, that particular memory wasn’t silly at all, but it was one of his favorites now that Sander had long graduated.</p><p>
  <em> God, Robbe loved him so much. </em>
</p><p>He was about to enter another set of memories before the door handle was creaking again. It had surprisingly taken less than 45 seconds for his mother to come back with a much taller figure in tow, now peeking his head out from the door as he took in the sight once Robbe stood up.</p><p>“Dude.” Jens grinned upon seeing him, stepping in and enveloping him in a tight embrace that Robbe gladly accepted. “You’re putting on a show for Sander. You look great, seriously.”</p><p>Robbe couldn’t help but groan into his shoulder, playfully jabbing him in the back of his all-black suit, looking stylishly well put together as if he belonged on a runway. Pulling back, Robbe sheepishly threw him a small smile, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Feeling good?” Jens lifted a brow, trying to sense where Robbe was as he turned around to silently ask his best friend’s mother, who only shook her head and continued to watch them from afar on another plush cushioned seat in the corner.</p><p>Robbe let out a deep breath, not trying to hunch his shoulders. “It’s just so close now and I got overwhelmed and I needed people around me.”</p><p>Jens seemingly understood, his eyes softening. “I’m right here for you. So is everybody else who’s out there right now. We’re all so excited, trust me.” He quickly added, “But at the end of day, we’re all just so happy for you two.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Robbe smiled up at him, holding his own hands in front of him as he gently swayed from side to side.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jens grinned. “Plus, the faster you two come out, the faster I can get Moyo and Aaron to stop punching me in the shoulder about whenever the hell I’ll get married.”</p><p>Robbe chuckled at that, looking around the room as his smile grew bigger, his nerves lessening less and less. </p><p>“Okay.” He nodded, shaking Jens’ shoulder to tease him. “I’m all ready to spare you the annoyance. I’ll go out as soon as I gather myself. It shouldn’t take too long now.”</p><p>Jens gave him a mysterious look, his eyes dancing with a bright fire. “Yeah, it shouldn’t take too long because Sander’s right outside waiting for you and-“</p><p>“What?” Robbe’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, his heart racing to levels that could only match the ones he felt the night Sander surprisingly showed up on the doorstep of the flatshare, confessing his love and desire for Robbe only. Just him.</p><p>
  <em> In elk universum. </em>
</p><p>Okay, he needed to get it together now.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Robbe shook his head of hair to pump himself up, sliding one hand through it as he began to nod. “I’m going to go now. Let’s not delay anything.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Once they felt like Robbe was actually ready and not just trying to please them, prepared to give him more time if he needed it, his mother and Jens slipped out first, giving him another set of hugs and taking in the direction of the small chapel inside the venue where all of the guests had already arrived, seated and now anxiously waiting while Robbe himself knew his hands were shaking as he tried to turn the brass door handle when he was all alone again.</p><p>He hesitantly stepped out, flattening his suit in preparation but forgetting everything and nearly slamming back into the door as he peeked Sander standing around the corner, leaning against the stone wall in casual posture and looking around every so often.</p><p>Robbe’s throat immediately went dry.</p><p>His fiancé was completely styled and fitted in the white suit he so declared to be true that special night they shared together in <em> De Witte Lelie </em>as they learned to be with one another, giving each other all of themselves as they loved and loved; the beginning of it all. Sander’s white suit jacket was satin-faced with one-button shawl lapel, paired with flat-front black pants that completed the classic look, also donning a matching black bowtie to Robbe’s. </p><p>
  <em> He looked stunning. </em>
</p><p>Telling himself to stop acting like this was his first time ever seeing Sander, Robbe swallowed and fully stepped out, walking in slow strides as he approached closer and closer, squeaking out in a low voice once he was in earshot, timidly holding his own hands together out of anticipation.</p><p>“Sander?”</p><p>The familiar voice made Sander whip his head around from the wall that he was staring at, eyes widening and opening his mouth (and closing it again) when he realized that he lost all of the words he planned to say; a boy in awe.</p><p>He was so in awe that his body stayed still for a few seconds, only being brought back down to reality when Robbe giggled at his reaction, still as shy as ever as he scratched at his nape.</p><p>“Hi…”</p><p>“You…” Sander looked him up and down, <em> repeatedly.  </em></p><p>And then they just <em> melted </em>, running over to one another and pulling each other into a tight embrace as Sander nearly lifted Robbe up into the air, the two of them laughing and smiling and grinning as they completely let their eyes do the talking, suppressing the wild urge to kiss right then and there.</p><p>“<em> Amai…” </em> Sander breathed out once they pulled back, completely lovestruck. “You’re the most beautiful.”</p><p>And of course Robbe blushed hard. <em> How couldn’t he? </em></p><p>“You’re the most beautiful, Sander.” Robbe whispered, the glint in his eyes resembling an entire galaxy of stars. “Look at you…”</p><p>Sander shook his head, ready to shower Robbe in compliments for the rest of the afternoon-turned-night if they didn’t have a ceremony to attend. “You are, trust me. I can barely control myself right now, <em> fock </em>.”</p><p>Robbe looked down at the ground, biting his lip at the spotlight that Sander always put him under, loving it but feeling another wave of nerves roll by anyway as he cursed under his breath, not wanting it to ruin this moment.</p><p>Noticing Robbe’s nervous ticks when he didn’t respond after a few seconds, Sander immediately went over to grab his hand, squeezing it tight and making sure they were looking into each other’s eyes for reassurance. “I’m right here, Robbe, okay?”</p><p>Sander paused for a moment, gauging Robbe’s response and using his free hand to cradle one side of his fiancé’s face, softly rubbing his thumb over. “I always will be. The only thing that’s going to change is that my last name is going to be attached to yours and I’ll be able to call you my husband. I’m the luckiest man in the world.”</p><p>That quickly changed something in Robbe at least, who exhaled out a long breath and leaned into Sander’s touch, grateful for his presence and entire being. </p><p>“I love you.” Robbe whispered, “More than anything else.”</p><p>“I love you too, baby. So much.” Sander played with some of his curls, easing his own nerves too as he asked, “You ready?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>“Yeah? Are you sure you want to marry me?” Sander was smirking, but Robbe could tell the mask he was putting on from a mile away. And then it became his turn to hold Sander’s entire face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together as they shut their eyes, finding solace in each other’s touch before their big moment. Robbe only quietly laughed afterwards, “Of course I want to fucking marry you, Sander.”</p><p>Robbe gripped the lapels of Sander’s suit jacket, pulling him in closer and to the dangerously near point of brushing lips. His next words became a ballad, a harmonious string of love proclamations that were felt even towards the heavens. “You’re it for me. You’re the one.”</p><p>Sander’s face softened, shaking his head like he truly couldn’t believe he was about to marry the love of his life.</p><p>“You’re all of that for me too.” Sander stuck out his bottom lip. “And so much more. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you more.” Robbe whispered it out, eyes playful when he noticed Sander huffing around, both of them now feeling like as light as feathers, the nerves slowly being replaced with excitement now that they were by each other’s side.</p><p>“I want to kiss you so bad.” Sander pleaded after a few seconds, using his best puppy eyes as an added bonus. “I haven’t kissed you in like—“ He paused to be sure, leaning against the wall with a dumbfounded expression and making Robbe snicker. “—in like the past 15 hours.”</p><p>Robbe only took his wrist as a reply and let his fingers wrap around it, a touch like a treasured saint. “Wait thirty more minutes and my lips will soon be on yours.” He leaned forward too, a grin already splitting the sides of his face, “...for the first time ever as husbands.”</p><p>And the comment left Sander giddy, nearly jumping and down as he rushed his words out, emotions running wild. “I can’t wait to fucking marry you.”</p><p>“You’re gonna get sappy on me soon?” Robbe giggled.</p><p>“Do you even know who I am, Mister Ijzermans?” Sander grinned, teasing as he eyed him up and down, not even making it subtle. “Or should I say soon-to-be Mister Ijzermans-Driesen?”</p><p>Robbe could only giggle again, feeling like his entire heart was bubbling with happiness as he rested his head on Sander’s chest, adding on with a low mumble, “…I really can’t wait to marry you.”</p><p>“You have no idea for how long I’ve been counting down the days, Robbe.”</p><p>And their desire to kiss eventually superseded everything else, not wanting to wait any longer and making them clasp hands as they quickly made their way down the hallway towards the chapel, ready to make it official and to announce their forever love in front of everyone they trusted.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The wedding ceremony was always planned to be quaint, despite the fact that it was taking place in what would be considered a castle-like chateau - a small one albeit - through the valleys of the Ardennes, thanks to the graciousness of Sander’s uncle who knew a friend who owned the place. Close family and friends were all invited, alongside the common plus ones.  The wedding itself was not over-the-top by any means, only flowers being the main centerpiece as they were placed nearly everywhere, giving the medieval vibe of the venue an extra pop of needed color that Robbe and Sander desperately wanted.</p><p>And all of the romance lingered in the air, as if the lovers’ love had personally put a stamp inside of it all, flying and soaring like never before. Amourous melodies rang out in the distance, now symphonying a rendition of Elvis’ <em> Can’t Help Falling in Love </em>before the transition into the classic instrumental for the official walk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wise men say </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only fools rush in </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I can't help falling in love with you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shall I stay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Would it be a sin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If I can't help falling in love with you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like a river flows </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Surely to the sea </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Darling, so it goes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Some things are meant to be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take my hand </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take my whole life too </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For I can't help falling in love with you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They took their time as they made their way past the official photographer, waving a quick hello at the guy completely suited up in a classic black-and-white suit, with his usual eclectic blue-dyed hair into a tight, short ponytail. It had taken ages to find him, with Sander having taken the longest time to agree on one because he was too astonished that <em> he </em> couldn’t take the pictures himself. And even though he really wanted to, he eventually understood, becoming extremely picky on who could take on such a special event for him and eventually decided on Janse, a cool dude all the way from Genk who spectacularly caught Sander’s eyes through his portfolio, now flashing a warm smile at the couple as he finished the final preparations. </p><p>Once they were under the majestic vine-covered arch that would become the inception of their future lives to be, they took a few seconds to whisper a few <em> good lucks </em> and <em> I love yous </em>to each other to try and make the other know that they would be right there by their side for support and comfort. </p><p>And soon Elvis’s voice faded away towards the harmonious piano and cello play of Pachelbel’s Canon, a wedding classic that the two wanted to keep in either way.</p><p>Taking the giant leap once the melodic music was in full flow, the two of them stepped forward under another simple floral arch created with the help of drum roses, spray roses, raspberry scabiosa, and numerous vines and berries for a colorful ceremony backdrop. The guests all stood as they welcomed the two of them with huge smiles and hands clasped together in revere and heartwarming fulfillment, walking up the path that appeared to be the mirror image of a curated English indoor garden, the boxwood-lined aisle culminating in another romantic arch covered in sweet peas.</p><p><em> And Christ </em> , Robbe thought. <em> This was absolutely overwhelming.  </em></p><p>He was sure that if he wasn’t squeezing Sander’s hand to the absolutely astonishing levels of soul-crushing, he would have passed out, even though their wedding guest count was considered to be on the lower end of spectrum. But everything seemed to alleviate once he looked into Sander’s eyes and found himself unable to look away, treating them as one of his constants, ones that he could look into for a lifetime if he was given the privilege, only looking forward a few times to make sure he didn’t trip or bump into a relative or friend. </p><p>At the hush of everyone’s voices once Robbe and Sander were perched on the small stage, the officiant motioned for everyone to be seated, opening his small black book to a page in the middle, clearing his throat in the process as Sander sent Robbe a small wink, one reserved only for them as they let themselves hold each other’s hands for comfort.</p><p>“I’d like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking each and every one of you for being here on the happiest of days. It’s no accident that each of you are here in this hour, this minute, this second...and each of you were invited to be here because you represent someone important in the individual and collective lives of the soon-to-be newlyweds. I truly can’t think of a better venue than the beautiful hills and valleys of the Ardennes for an occasion that I know is not only monumental for the wedded-couple-to-be, but for all of you who are lucky to know and love them as individuals; but even more so as a perfect pairing. One of the most remarkable moments in life is when you meet the person who makes you feel complete. The person who makes the world a beautiful and magical place. The person with whom you share a bond so special that it transcends normal relationships and becomes something so pure and so incredible, that you can’t imagine spending another day of your life without them. And what I wish for them on their wedding day is that their lifetime together as a team is one of complete contentment; full of those moments that they wish would never end, and that they continue to make one another smile and laugh as they make each of you do. So, without further ado…” </p><p>The officiant continued his string of words as Robbe closed his eyes, trying to focus on the sound of wind that blew against the colored-glass-stained windows of the small chapel instead; a call from the faeries underground who were magically throwing sparks in the air. “We are gathered together here to join Robbe Ijzermans and Sander Driesen in the union of marriage. This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities...The grooms have each prepared vows that they will read now.”</p><p>Upon the realization of the words spoken, Robbe opened his eyes back up again, exhaling and looking at Sander as he pulled out his paper first, trying to focus now on the words and the words only.</p><p>Another deep breath.</p><p>Robbe cleared his throat, imagining that no one else stood in the room. He fluttered a few blinks through his eyelids, trying to pull himself together in the midst of such a momentous moment, hoping he did enough to display everything he ever felt and will feel for his lover.</p><p>
  <em> "Sander Driesen… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...I call you 'My Sander’ because you're my everything. You're my light, my artist, my king, and you've shown me more love than I've ever known. Thank you for accepting me for all that I am. Thank you for always supporting and loving me, unconditionally, because I know I haven’t always made that easy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was drawn to you from the day we met in that stuffy beach house. I didn’t know anything about you, but I wanted to, more than anything else in the world. I remember wanting to have, and sometimes make, reasons to talk to you. I wanted to see you send back that amazing smile back at me, which now always calms me and brightens my day. I love that we tried to start out as friends, even if it only lasted for a week or so before our feelings caught in the way. You truly saw me. You understand me, accept me, in a way no one else has, in a way that I believe no one else can. You are my best friend and my lover and my soulmate all in one…. I’m so grateful for all of our little adventures we’ve had in the past to the ones we’ll have in the future. To me, the childish things we do sometimes means more than just being silly. It signifies our special, profound love for each other. It’s loving each other at our most intimate, vulnerable times...and I love everything that comes along with you, Sander. Nothing has ever changed or will ever change that. </em>
</p><p class="p7">
  <em> <span class="s1">I love you for making me the best version of myself and for always believing in me. I promise to build a life together that’s far better than either of us could imagine alone. I promise to cherish you, and to love you unconditionally forever.”</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I wanted to let everyone know that I’m so in love with this little vandal I’m about to marry. An infinite amount of murals can be painted and it still wouldn’t show just how much you mean to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...You’ve always told me it’s all the way or no way...and it’s all the way with you, Sander. It always will be...” </em>
</p><p>And maybe Robbe had been so nervous and skittish - becoming quite aware of how badly his hands were shaking as he held the piece of crinkled paper in his hands as he read the last words - he nearly didn’t notice when Sander hadn’t said a word when he finished, prompting him to anxiously lift his head up, revealing his soon-to-be-husband with his own head down and furiously wiping away at his face - <em> his eyes.  </em></p><p><em> Oh no, </em>Robbe thought. There was no way he could have possibly imagined his vows that were written late at night when he couldn’t sleep, leaning against the headboard as he watched Sander peacefully sleep away like an angel, letting his feelings pour out like a waterfall as he scribbled and scribbled, were able enough to make him cry. And that alone made Robbe tear up, stepping forward and placing a comforting hand on Sander’s back, soothing him in loving up-and-down motions. </p><p>“Damnit, Robbe.” Sander quietly laughed towards him after a few seconds, softly smiling as Robbe used his other hand to help him to wipe away the stray tear streaming down his cheek. “How am I supposed to say mine now?”</p><p>Robbe’s comforting nature held him like the angel he was, softly whispering back, “You say it whenever you’re ready, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Sander repeated the words until they were ingrained in his head, gratefully nodding and soon reaching over to dig into the pocket of his suit jacket as he pulled out a piece of worn-out sketch paper, taking in deep breaths as he tried to steady himself and his brimming emotions…</p><p>
  <em> “Robbe Ijzermans, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re my favorite person in the world. There’s no one else in this universe - and all of the other ones - who knows me like you do. Understands me like you do. Loves me like you do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you love. You love with every single bone in your body and have comforted me on my best and worst days. You’re my best friend who plays silly games with me and who throws me into the swimming pool when it’s too hot out...but I always bring you with me. You’re my lover who I’m gratefully able to kiss good morning and good night to each and every single day, the one who touches and holds me like nobody else… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you're my soulmate. My soulmate who I want to share time with forever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And the best part is that this moment isn’t an end to anything. We’re just crossing a threshold that will lead us towards the infinite lifetime. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I’m not going to be able to look at you at all, Robbe, as I’m reading this because I know that if I do, I’ll lose my breath and I’ll lose my train of thought and this entire piece of paper in my hands will crumble because you always leave me speechless. I still have no idea how I got so lucky. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From the very moment I laid eyes on you,  I knew that you were my forever. Someway, somehow, I was determined to make you mine...and I would say that from this day forward my heart is entirely yours...but you’ve actually had it this entire time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is my promise to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As we continue to grow older together, I promise to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare skin on you when needed most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, to be the best father I can be if we ever grow a family together, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that whenever we have to face challenges, we will always do it together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I always wished I could stop time, because I know there will not be enough of it with you. I don’t plan to take our time together for granted. And because words cannot do it, I promise to show you, for the rest of my life, how much I love you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I promise to encourage you on anything you’re passionate about. I promise to make you laugh when you’re taking yourself too seriously, just like you do with me. I promise to hold your hand through the good times and through the bad times. I promise to be loyal and faithful and to put you before all else. I promise to never stop serenading you with Bowie songs, because deep down I know you love it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I promise that when we’re old and gray, we’ll look back on our lives together and we’ll have no regrets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bowie once sang, ‘Like the leaf clings to the tree / Oh, my darling, cling to me / For we’re like creatures in the wind, and wild is the wind / Wild is the wind  / You / Touch me / I hear the sound / Of mandolins / You / Kiss me / With your kiss / My life begins / You're spring to me / All things / To me’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re everything to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And lastly, also from the words of Bowie’s genius, ‘I've nothing much to offer / There's nothing much to take / I'm an absolute beginner / But I'm absolutely sane / As long as we're together / The rest can go to hell / I absolutely love you / But we're absolute beginners / With eyes completely open / But nervous all the same / If our love song / Could fly over mountains / Could laugh at the ocean / Just like the films / There's no reason / To feel all the hard times / To lay down the hard lines / It's absolutely true / Nothing much could happen / Nothing we can't shake / Oh, we're absolute beginners / With nothing much at stake / As long as you're still smiling / There's nothing more I need / I absolutely love you’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...and I do. I love you with everything I have, Robbe Ijzermans. I plan to do that for the rest of my life.” </em>
</p><p>Sander let out a wobbly breath as he whispered out the last syllable, timidly looking up with a shy smile to find Robbe already smiling at him with the entire sun-streamed angels of light illuminating his everything, crying and on the verge of near sobbing as he tried to control his sniffles and desire to wrap Sander in a soul-crushing embrace. <em> Never had he loved someone this much. </em></p><p>Everyone waited for the two to gather themselves, watching with soft smiles as the couple wiped away each other’s tears, making sure they were okay and holding each other’s hands again before letting the officiant know it was fine to continue.</p><p>“And now,” His voice spoke up again, looking at Robbe first and encouraging him with a small smile. “Robbe Ijzermans, do you take Sander Driesen to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”</p><p>An easier question never existed as Robbe squeezed Sander’s hands with a jolt of adrenaline, his smile lines becoming prominent as he proclaimed the cherished words, his voice still a bit sore. “I do.”</p><p>And Sander couldn’t stop smiling, driving Robbe wild as they never took their eyes off of each other as the officiant continued, “And Sander Driesen, do you take Robbe Ijzermans to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”</p><p>Sander furiously nodded, remembering the time he promised he’d hold onto Robbe and never let him go, trying to speed the process up so he could finally breathe out the words that made his entire world spin. “I do.”</p><p>It took everything in them not to kiss each other right then and there, simply controlling themselves as the officiant progressed with the next part.</p><p>“Robbe and Sander will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them. Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end...Robbe, please place the ring on Sander’s left hand and repeat after me:</p><p>As a sign of my love</p><p>[‘As a sign of my love’]</p><p>That I have chosen you</p><p>[‘That I have chosen you’]</p><p>Above all else</p><p>[‘Above all else’]</p><p>With this ring, I thee wed.</p><p>[‘With this ring, I thee wed.’]</p><p>Robbe was elated as he slid the simple, silver band he had chosen months ago on Sander’s finger, its shine more prominent than the usual one he always wore, and Sander’s eyes were completely transfixed on Robbe’s movements as he did it, looking up at him at the end to share a grateful smile.</p><p>“And Sander, please place the ring on Robbe’s left hand and repeat after me:</p><p>As a sign of my love</p><p>[‘As a sign of my love’]</p><p>That I have chosen you</p><p>[‘That I have chosen you’]</p><p>Above all else</p><p>[‘Above all else’]</p><p>With this ring, I thee wed.</p><p>[‘With this ring, I thee wed.’]</p><p>And Sander was probably even more joyous to pick the simple, golden band off the stand and slide it on Robbe’s finger, complementary to the angel pendant he always wore and having a matching allure to Sander’s silver one, making their ache to intertwine their hands even stronger now. </p><p>The officiant soon entered his final remarks, “To make your relationship work will take love. Continue to date each other. Take time to show each other that your love and marriage grows stronger with time.It will take dedication to stay open to one another—and to learn and grow together. It will take loyalty to go forward together, without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment to hold true to the journey you have both pledged today.”</p><p>The winds seemed to still as the officiant reached the end, a few words away from their perpetuity. “And now by the power vested in me, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may seal this declaration with a ki-”</p><p>Sander didn’t even wait for the man to finish. He simply grabbed Robbe’s face and roughly brought their lips together, the bridge between two angels who’ve finally merged their halos, a streaking luminescent burst of starry explosions as the two found themselves unable to stop. They kissed and kissed, pausing every few seconds to pull back and giggle before immediately attaching them again. <em> IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou </em> , they repeatedly whispered as if it were a spell. And by the end, Sander was laughing in utter disbelief, his heart never feeling this afloat as he stared at Robbe like he was the sun god of the heavens, like a breathtakingly beautiful muse who just stepped out of a painting. Now his <em> husband </em>.</p><p>All of the guests clapped and cheered in elation, with some even in tears as the two newlyweds peeked Milan and Zoë out of the corner of their eyes wiping away at their cheeks with a tissue. And perhaps it was due to the small number of people inside the chapel, all ones that they knew and cherished, but in that moment, Robbe and Sander never knew this much love could be packed inside a room, absolutely brimming to the top with it as it sailed and sailed past the doors and hallways of their fairytale castle.</p><p>A dream.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The transition into the reception was filled with joyful chatter and buzz as everyone was alight with elation, with Robbe’s mother being the first the approach the newlyweds and wrap them both in a tight embrace, wiping a few tears away at her eyes as she took them in, the everlasting smiles stuck on all of their faces. </p><p>Taking the short path that led from the chapel into the outdoor garden, it became like walking into a fantasy, set ablaze with hundreds of dazzling lights and floating lanterns. String lights were dangled, criss-crossed, and clustered everywhere, with tabletop candles upping the effect. The reception was being held out in a sycamore arbor dappled with such lights, accented by a gorgeous sunken garden, a sparkling pool on the outskirts of it, a lush lawn and grape vines for an added aesthetic.</p><p>During the planning stage, the two grooms had no clue what to pick as the food, deciding a buffet of a variety of delicacies would work best along with a build-your-own bar, now catering the round tables with original Belgian pastries and traditional Flemish dishes, Spanish tapas, Thai plates, Italian pastas, and a few other vegetarian options for guests they knew they had invited who preferred such. </p><p>The toasts were first once everyone found a seat, with Jens offering himself up as he waltzed onto the low stage with a smug grin on his face, beginning to tell a few silly stories before jumping into the amount of times (many) he caught Robbe and Sander in the act, making everyone laugh (except for Robbe who went beet-red knowing his mother was nearby) as Jens loved it all, soon transitioning into an actual heartfelt speech of how the two found one another at a time he thought they needed it the most, personally thanking Sander for making his best friend the happiest and saluting Robbe for the ceremonious celebration, making everyone lift their glasses up as they made the first toast.</p><p>“To Robbe and Sander!”</p><p>“<em> To Robbe and Sander! </em>”</p><p>The two in celebration went up afterwards, grinning so big that they had to control themselves as they shared the mic between them, thanking everyone for coming and for sharing such a special moment with them, letting them know how much they were appreciated and to enjoy the rest of the night. They knew they would.</p><p>As everyone clapped and cheered, the lights soon dimmed, only spotlighting the makeshift dance floor in the garden, inviting them for their first dance as husbands. And Sander gladly made his way over, giddy as he nearly found himself skipping over, looking over at Robbe who still hadn’t moved and began to feel a bit timid.</p><p>It didn’t last for long, though.</p><p>“Come on, Robbe!” He heard someone yell. “Go and dance with your pretty husband!” </p><p>And of course Robbe wouldn’t say no, only having to glance over at Sander’s puppy eyes from across the dance floor and immediately making his way over too. </p><p>Once Sander’s hand was clasped in his, the other placed on his waist, everything felt <em> right </em> as they began to move around, neither of them having a clue as to how to dance but still trying anyway as they shared the moment together, swaying from left to right, right to left, up and down, down and up.</p><p>And Robbe had to hold back a laugh when he distanced their arms, encouraging Sander to spin for him as the older brunet playfully obliged, sighing and bending down just a bit to fit under Robbe’s arms, giggling at the end of it when he made Robbe do the same.</p><p>Once they were settled with the music, Robbe felt the sensation of everyone’s eyes on them, becoming extremely aware of it as he nuzzled his head in Sander’s neck  </p><p>Sander smiled as he said it, moving a hand to brush through Robbe’ s brown curls and then down to lovingly caress his back, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Look at me.”</p><p>“Okay.” Robbe mumbled it into his shoulder, slowly lifting his head up to meet Sander’s gaze and already feeling like they were own little world, barely noticing when the first notes of Bowie’s <em> Heroes </em>soon shuffled into the music mix, making Robbe’s entire brain go haywire as Sander’s eyes lit up.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I, I will be king </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And you, you will be <strike>queen </strike>king </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Though nothing will drive them away </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We can beat them, just for one day </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We can be heroes, just for one day</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Robbe flashed a warning tilt of the brow towards Sander, unable to suppress the grin he wore as he asked, “You did this?”</p><p>Sander happily nodded, biting back his lip in excitement, “It’s our Bowie song.”</p><p>Unable to hold it any longer as the main chorus played, Sander whispered the lyrics to Robbe, personally serenading him until his lips stopped in awe as soon as his husband started to sing along too.</p><p>“I love you.” Sander breathed out in wonderment, as if he were seeing Robbe for the first time all over again in that dimly lit graffiti space close to midnight. “IloveyouIloveyouIloveyo-”</p><p>Robbe didn’t let Sander finish before he attached his lips onto his husband’s, resulting in a massive uproar from the guests as the two of them soon became lost within each other, now being transported to the magical moments of their first date, getting to know each other back then as teenagers who didn’t know how much hurt the world would throw at them, not believing during that time that they’d find themselves here, now surrounded by those who loved and adored them, those who would do anything to see them this happy forever. And perhaps they were both thinking the same thing, because Robbe and Sander only deepened their kiss, barely dancing now unless their swaying counted as something for points. </p><p>And when the next song came on only a few seconds later, everybody hoorawed and excitedly joined them on the dance floor with their loved ones, taking sips of their drinks as they let loose and had fun on the centerpiece of the garden.</p><p>Robbe and Sander didn’t let go of each other as soon it happened, though. They continued to kiss and sway in each other’s arms for another couple of minutes before eventually parting ways to begin conversing with the guests, unable to let go of their hands as if they were each other’s last breath, the tinge of yearning already evident as the twinkling lights surrounding them glowed like lanterns in the abyss of darkness.</p><p>And Robbe was absolutely beaming when he noticed Yasmina walking towards him first, a big smile on her face as she stunned in a full-length lavender dress with long sleeves and embroidery, a paler hijab of the same color worn to match it as her beauty radiated from a distance away, absolutely glowing in gleam.</p><p>“You look beautiful.” Robbe smiled at her once she was in hearing distance.  </p><p>“So do you.” Yasmina returned the gesture, giving his hand a small squeeze. “The ceremony was absolutely lovely.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Robbe hunched his shoulders slightly up before placing them back down again, “I was nervous the entire time until we reached the end of the aisle.”</p><p>“If you were, no one noticed. At least I didn’t.” She winked, falling into a casual sway towards the music. “All I saw was Sander unable to keep his eyes off of you.”</p><p>Adding for extra mention, she grinned, “Seriously...I’m so happy for both of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Yasmina.” Robbe smiled, growing a bit timid. “Just... thank you for coming and for supporting us. Thank you for everything.”</p><p>“Of course, Robbe. You know I’ll have your back always.” She stepped forward to wrap him in a caring hug, lasting for a few long seconds as they slowly rocked back and forth. </p><p>She eventually pulled back, now looking back and forth as she heard her stomach grumble. “Where’s the food again?”</p><p>“Oh, uhh…” Even Robbe wasn’t quite sure until he managed to pick out the build-your-own bar and a few tables on one side, pointing towards the general direction of it and tiptoeing to look over the bodies on the dance floor to make sure. “It’s right over there and-”</p><p>“Can we <em> please </em> have the attention from one of the grooms?”</p><p>Milan’s voice was teasing and loud as he made his way towards Robbe with Zoë and Senne tagging right behind, huge grins on all of their faces as they approached closer in matching strides.</p><p>Only watching as Yasmina slipped out of view towards the way he guided her with a small pat on his shoulder, Robbe couldn’t utter a single goodbye or greeting before Milan enveloped him in a warm embrace, Zoë and Senne soon joining in to make it an emotional flatshare reunion as they began to reminisce and congratulate him.</p><p>“Never thought I’d see you in one of these…” Milan eyed his suit, picking at the sleeves before Robbe playfully swatted his hand away. </p><p>Senne laughed, “You didn’t think he’d get married to Sander?”</p><p>“Sure, I did.” Milan clarified, “I just thought they’d get secretly married and not tell a soul or simply do it in Vegas.”</p><p>“Vegas?” Robbe huffed as he smiled. “Really?”</p><p>Milan was grinning now, giving him a short side hug before returning back to his position. “I’m joking, Robbe. I’m so happy for the two of you. After everything you two struggled with in the beginning...I’m just glad we’re all here now. Happy as ever.”</p><p>Robbe softened his features at that, growing a bit emotional as he looked back on everything that went down when he lived in the flatshare, absolutely grateful for all of the advice Milan ever gave him (and the constant support from Zoë and Senne).</p><p>Milan dabbed at his eyes, his voice low. “Did you see me and Zoë tearing up there at the end?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Robbe giggled at that. “I did.”</p><p>“I told them to bring more tissues in the car.” Senne rolled his eyes. “But they didn’t listen to me.”</p><p>Zoë ignored Senne as she lightly covered his face with her hand, finding herself smiling at Robbe, “You two looked so handsome up there. I told Milan at the beginning that we would cry and guess who was right.”</p><p>“You?” Robbe grinned. “I’m assuming.”</p><p>“Of course.” Zoë’s voice went a little higher, her face absolutely delighted. “We have to catch up with you someday, Robbe. Soon, maybe? You have my number, Milan and Senne’s too.”</p><p>Nodding, Robbe absolutely agreed, letting them know when the post-wedding festivities with Sander would end so they could set up a day. “I will definitely text you. I promise.”</p><p>“Good.” She smiled, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Maybe you can give some tips to Senne on the side on how to plan a wedding like this too?”</p><p>“Alriiiight, let’s go, Zoë.” Senne dragged the words as he lightly tugged on her dress sleeve, prompting her to join him and Milan who now wanted a drink.</p><p>“If you want...” Robbe answered her question with a small smile, eyeing the engagement ring on her ring finger as she was soon whisked away, waving at him in delight.</p><p>“Perfect! Text me!”</p><p>Once his old roommates went off to the bar, Robbe didn’t need to look for someone else for more than five seconds before he noticed his best friends pummeling over his way, looking almighty proud as they soon toppled him over in a near tackle to the ground, the feelings of home and nostalgia and old memories from high school all rushing back. </p><p>Jens was the first to pull back, reaching out to grab Robbe’s face and plant a big smack of a friendly kiss on his cheek, never looking happier for his best friend. “You’re hitched, Robbe! Tell me why I’m not surprised that you’re the first one out of all of us…”</p><p>Moyo lifted a finger to counter, raising one brow in innocent suggestion.“Aaron could be next...”</p><p>“No way,” Jens waved him off, “He’d have to plan the proposal months in advance just to make sure it’s absolutely perfect for Amber.”</p><p>“Hey!” Aaron protested, “We’re not that far ahead. Plus, of course I’d want to make it perfect for her. It’s what she deserves.”</p><p>Jens and Moyo grumbled, wanting another opinion as they turned towards Robbe.</p><p>“What do you think, Robbe?”</p><p>Again.</p><p>“Robbe?”</p><p>Noticing the way that Robbe seemed to be eyeing Sander who stood across the room speaking to Janse, all while smiling that smile of his that he never noticed, but everyone else did, Moyo snickered, patting his back. “Jesus Christ, Robbe, you’re married to him now and you’re still acting like he’s your crush.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh. He was off daydreaming again. </em>
</p><p>Pulling himself back into the conversation, Robbe averted his gaze from his husband, holding his own face with his hands before mumbling out like a shy schoolboy, “Because he is.”</p><p>That managed to make all of the Broerrrs coo and let out a string “awwws” and “oooohs,” eventually turning the conversation for another planned event in the future.</p><p>“We’re still going to Amsterdam next month, right?” Moyo asked them all,  “For our annual Broerrrs trip?”</p><p>Aaron replied, pointing over to the one in celebration. “As soon as Robbe gets back from his honeymoon, yeah.”</p><p>“That honeymoon will never end, Aaron.” Jens patted his shoulder, grinning as he looked over at his best friend. “Let’s be honest.”</p><p>Robbe groaned as he let out an embarrassed laugh, trying to ignore the teasing as he nodded along with their previous words. “The trip is still definitely on.”</p><p>“Perfect, what about the hotel?”</p><p>“We can go the same one as last year,” Robbe suggested. “Or we can-”</p><p>
  <em> “Can I see my husband?” </em>
</p><p>All of the Broerrs whistled once Sander completely blitzed into the picture, turning Robbe around in surprise to kiss him square on the lips, slowly pushing each other farther and farther as Robbe widened his eyes at the sudden interruption, but found himself humming and smiling as he wrapped his arms around Sander’s neck, completely losing themselves in each other under the bespangled night sky.</p><p>Jens scoffed, smiling big as he waved the two of them off who were still kissing with every little piece of themselves, stumbling away from the group in small, clumsy steps. “Get a rooooom.” </p><p>Sander finally broke away from Robbe at the sound of that, tightly holding his newlywed husband in his arms as he winked, “Later.”</p><p>The comment left Moyo and Aaron in hysterics, nearly heaving over in laughter as they teased with even more sensual comments.  </p><p>
  <em> “Sander is going to wreck you tonight.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Be careful with our little Robbe, don’t break him.” </em>
</p><p>And while Sander looked almighty smug, only having eyes for the man in his arms, Robbe found himself hiding in the comfort of his husband’s chest so no one could see his reddening blush, having done it absolutely too many times today.</p><p>When the cake was brought out, completely emblazoned with swirls of golden and silver and a lightning bolt on the side, Robbe almost didn’t want to cut into it with Sander’s hand on top of his own, thinking it was too perfect to be ruined until he realized he really wanted something sugary to satisfy his sweet tooth.</p><p>They took turns feeding each other first, chewing and mouthing out how good it was before Sander couldn’t help himself and leaned down to kiss Robbe directly on the lips when he spotted the first faint trace of golden frosting on his lips, helping him to clean it up with a smirk before Robbe grabbed a handful from his plate and playfully slapped it onto Sander’s cheek, earning him a <em> I-can’t-believe-you-did-that-I-absolutely-love-you </em>glare as they continued to kiss under the whistles and whoots from everyone else. </p><p>The sun fully set amongst the buzz of the party with guests taking photos together, talking to others they knew since the guest list was so close-knit and basking in the illuminating glow of the dimming light rays; its kiss of grace and benediction. </p><p>And after hours of dancing and simply having the most fun with their loved ones and each other, Robbe and Sander knew they were close to the point of the reception where they were ready to dedicate the rest of the night to themselves, becoming even clingier as the guests mildly swayed to the music in a tipsy state, laughing and letting champagne pop to the rolls of a sweet tune tiptoeing through the garden with divination. </p><p>And once Sander began to leave kisses up and down Robbe’s neck as the younger one casually sat in his lap to watch the entire scene unfold, mumbling very sweet things and others that verged on the borderline of naughty, that became Robbe’s cue to let the planner know that they were ready to make their grand departure, unable to untwine his hands from Sander who followed him around like a true puppy now.</p><p>And it made Robbe’s heart soar, just the way Sander was still so completely and head-over-heels in love with him, even eight years after the moment they first laid eyes on each other. And he was still so completely in love with Sander, even eight years after the very first (and very nerve wracking) moment he invited him to come over to the flatshare to talk about the universe and cuddle and kiss after school and they did just that. Hours and hours of it. </p><p>Once they announced that they would be leaving, a solid pop and crackle of fire began to rise; the transition of moving from one place of the night to the next. Under some guidance, all of the guests stood up and filed into two lines on the paved street, lining the path where Robbe and Sander would walk over to the white limo (a mutual decision) awaiting them.</p><p>Everyone lit up their wedding sparklers and lifted them up in the air in celebration of the momentous night, whooping and cheering once the newlyweds walked past them holding hands, sporting the happiest smiles on their faces that they’ve ever worn as they stared at each other with utter content, soon racing towards the limo that sported gold and white streamers hanging off the rear. </p><p>Once they were inside, they were absolutely giddy, waving goodbye from the window at everyone who continued to light up sparklers and yell congratulations their way; the elation being felt and seen from the depths of the ocean to the highs of the skies.</p><p>And this was it.</p><p>This was one of the happiest moments of their shared lives. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Everything felt surreal.</p><p>The ride over to Mabompré, near Houffalize where their romantic villa for the night was situated became filled with sneaky glances and kisses on the knuckles as they admired their rings, trying their hardest not to love-drunkenly make out in the back of a rented limo, only settling for one long, sweet kiss that tasted like sugar cubes and white wine, smiling into it like two complete lovestruck idiots as Robbe nearly found himself sitting on Sander’s lap again.</p><p>And they were astonished once they drove into the long driveway and spotted the manicured front lawn, looking like they arrived at yet another miniature castle as they even noticed the private and multiple terraces from the outside. From the looks of it, it was definitely a group vacation home, but now completely belonged to the newlyweds for the entire night and following day, sending a thrilling rush through both of them as they stepped out while tightly holding hands.</p><p>Once they were given their luggage and the limo was out of sight (the French driver wishing them a very sweet congratulations), Sander turned to Robbe, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked toward the grand set of glass doors just ahead of them. “Race you.”</p><p>And Robbe didn’t give him the benefit of the doubt, only lifting up his luggage handle and dashing out into a sprint as he rolled the suitcase behind him, keeping pace with Sander who began to laugh along with him, looking like the most beautiful man ever with a permanent smile attached to his face as they acted like two little kids. The wheels of their luggage continuously tripped over the bumps of the cobblestone entrance path, making it even harder to contain their giggles until they reached the door handles and nearly lost the key out of their sheer chaotic actions.</p><p>And the door barely shut before it was Sander who haphazardly tossed their suitcases to the side, lifting Robbe up in the air as they squealed in sync, ultimately wrapping his arms around Robbe’s waist as he felt arms loop around his neck, kissing him on every spot he could find on his lover’s face as they took in their home for the night.</p><p>“Was it as perfect as you always imagined it?” Robbe’s eyelids fluttered under the dim light, trying not to sound too insecure as he walked backwards with Sander following him, giving him an incredulous smile. “Our wedding?”</p><p>“I married you.” Sander held one side of Robbe’s face, cradling it like he was the most precious thing in the world. “It was always going to be perfect if I was going to marry you.”</p><p>And Robbe grinned, so genuinely happy that he didn’t get another chance to respond before Sander lifted him up in the air again, gracefully spinning him around for a few seconds to get more drunk off of Robbe’s giggle before placing him back down.</p><p>And now everything about each other was becoming more and more angelic by the second, more tempting, more tantalizing.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” Sander mumbled as he stared at his husband in astonishment, licking his lips before leaning down to capture his with Robbe’s as they gently swayed to the soft music playing in the background, rocking each other with admiration as their entire appearances became disheveled and tousled with their touches. “I’m so lucky. So, so lucky.”</p><p>“I’m the lucky one.” Robbe mumbled back into Sander’s lips, not nearly saying as much as he wanted to with the way Sander took his breath away whenever they kissed, trying not to disappear off into wonderland with how good it felt as he fought to stay in the moment, going over every single little thing he loved about Sander. <em> His husband. </em> Everything that made up the beauty of his entire self. </p><p>“Our first night as husbands.” Sander raised his brows, teasing Robbe as they stumbled back further, walking even closer and closer towards the set of free-standing stairs that went to the upper floor. “What do you want to do? There’s a private pool, a jacuzzi, and-”</p><p>But Robbe didn’t want to tease. He had enough of it for the past few hours, deciding to simply grab Sander’s face and kiss him hard this time, nearly sending the older one over as he pulled back just as quickly, quietly murmuring against his lover’s lips like a body of worship.</p><p>“I want to make love with you all night.” Robbe mumbled, his lips brushing against Sander’s jaw as if he had no clue what doing that did to his husband. “Just want you.” </p><p>The blunt answer swayed Sander completely off-guard, who immediately parted his lips and cast his eyes even darker, now entering a state of hazy love-drunkenness, unable to keep his lips off of Robbe’s as they haphazardly began to make their way up the steps, almost tripping about a dozen times and pausing every few seconds or so to take off each other’s excess layers with growing delight. </p><p>The two of them had to laugh when they waltzed in, holding each other’s waists as they noticed the blanket of red rose petals scattered everywhere on the bed.</p><p>“How thoughtful...” Robbe sweetly commented, his body feeling like the fleeting sensation of a shooting star as he soon felt Sander’s lips on his neck, pure fire beginning to race all through him. </p><p>“Baby, I want you.” Sander murmured like an echo of allure and temptation, his hot breath sending a shiver down Robbe’s spine. “I want my husband.”</p><p>And now it was Robbe who was a loss for words.</p><p>He kissed his cheek, his jaw, his ear. “I love you so much and I can’t believe we’re married...that this is even real.”</p><p>“I love you.” Robbe gasped, feeling the way Sander’s hands untucked his dress shirt and slowly slid them underneath, completely claiming Robbe as his with the way he ran them in agonizing circles, pressing sensual kisses all over his neck, letting Robbe tilt his head back at an angle so he could do the work. </p><p>Sander turned him around and took his time to unbutton his dress shirt with his nimble fingers; Robbe did the same, taking a pressingly long time to do so by how many times he lost concentration and had to start all over again whenever Sander interrupted him to connect their mouths again for a throbbing kiss full of craving, unable to be separated for more than five seconds.</p><p>They knew they had all the time in the world.</p><p>By the time they were finished and had rid themselves of anything they deemed unnecessary, Sander gently pushed Robbe on top of the canopy bed as they giggled at the sheer magic of it all, him following right after as the only sounds in the room able to be heard were their heavy sighs and whispers of each other’s names, dripping off of each other’s lips like honey.</p><p>Their movements were slow, languid as they tried to imprint the moment into their forever memories, exploring each other with fleeting touches and letting their bodies completely melt as one. They began to hold and cradle each other like they were the last ones on Earth, each second becoming better than the last as they reminded themselves of the day’s events, the symbolic words they exchanged, becoming a waterfall of ardor and intensity; their souls interconnected in spirit. It wasn’t until Sander lowered his mouth to Robbe’s in a rush of overwhelming emotions that they found fire, and heat, all-encompassing as it poured and seared through each other like crackling embers.</p><p>Robbe lost his mind, gave it up willingly as the only thoughts that now occupied his head were Sander and him and their wedding rings that constantly caressed their bare bodies and the desperation that now began to climb higher and higher.</p><p>His blood pounded in his veins nearly as hard as the way his heart was ready to burst, rising up to meet Sander more than halfway on the bed in an act of desperation and begging.</p><p>Sander devoured his mouth and found him as hungry as he was. Unreserved passion resided inside him, incredibly. His tongue plunged between Robbe’s lips, tasted him as his hands drove into all of those brown curls, grabbed handfuls of it and crushed his mouth to his as his fingers slid into Robbe’s to pull his mouth down against his own.</p><p>Their bodies were melding, and they could feel everything. All of each other.</p><p>Blindly, Sander pressed his body even further, needing to be closer to Robbe as he wedged a thigh between his legs. The need to touch, be touched, to take and give, overwhelmed both of them.</p><p>Hunger surged inside each other. A demand.</p><p>More.</p><p>And Robbe ached. The complete anxieties of going through the wedding processions were now slowly fading away, his thoughts now only being <em> Sander, Sander, Sander, </em> and their infinite forever. Even if they didn’t have the rings placed on their fingers, they knew they were each other’s until they could no longer be. </p><p>Robbe strained against Sander’s body, against the press of his chest, the muscles solid as he soon began to roam his hands around, needing to touch more.</p><p>And the touch of Robbe’s hands so warm on his bare skin sent another burst of heat straight to Sander’s core and made it ache as a small sound escaped him.</p><p>He closed his hands around Robbe’s waist, his skin soft and silky to the touch and sought out the curve of his waist, the arch of his ribs. He tightened his hands, pulled him closer as his mouth moved beneath his, nibbled, sucked. It was a delicious torment. He groaned as Robbe’s skin heated at his touch, stroking his hands over him to spread them across the muscles of his chest.</p><p>And Robbe already felt the way his breathing became even more labored as Sander ran a finger along his thigh, bunching up the blankets between their bodies to steady the pleasure pouring and seeping all throughout him. And he could barely keep his eyes open, trying to stifle another groan as he watched the way Sander lowered himself, feeling like the wheels inside his brain completely self-destructed.</p><p>“...there’s no one else for me but you.”</p><p>Sander mumbled it against Robbe’s skin like it was a prayer, cherishing the way his husband threw his head back against the pillow as he continued to worship every part of him, his open-mouthed kisses becoming symbols of reverence, the divine temple of their blooming love that spilled over in cosmic, universal stardust.</p><p>“No one else but you…”</p><p>And worship did he.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>The heavens of morning light were tender, benevolent in ways that felt like the sun had personally laid down its wings and personally gifted a basket full of it by the windows of the villa’s master bedroom. The birds were perched on the tree branches just out of view, whistling and letting out peaceful cries of blissful wake. If there was any sign that life was rolling by just as it usually would for anyone else, it was not present in the midst of the home situated in the secluded valley of forests and hills.</p><p>There was no clock, no phone alarm, no knock on the door to interrupt their paradise, completely wrapped with each other as they quietly breathed in and out. Life never felt more perfect than it did now, feeling like the gardens of flora and humanity and love had all come together to send them this final wedding present.</p><p>They wished they could have forever stayed in such a utopia; a euphoric blessing from the gods above. </p><p>Now finding themselves in the hugging position and slightly awake, completely oblivious to whatever time it was, Robbe snugly smushed his cheek against Sander’s chest, lightly tracing hearts and random doodles on his husband’s back to try and relive the memories of their entire day before, unable to stop the lazy smile that soon decorated his face after a few minutes when he felt familiar fingers on his back too. </p><p>It wasn’t until Sander started to leave small, messy kisses along Robbe’s collarbone that they repositioned themselves, now breathing right under each other’s eyelids with the wisps of a cool breeze etching out onto the walls of the golden bedroom, painting a picture of their immeasurable love with brush strokes of the brightest colors and textures.</p><p>“Hi, baby.”</p><p>“Hi.” Robbe’s voice was soft, bashful even, as he started to flutter his eyes more awake, snuggling closer into Sander’s arms as their legs tangled more under the sheets. Never had a morning felt this peaceful, relaxed, and from a dream. </p><p>Sander sleepily smirked, tracing the entire outline of Robbe’s lips like it was the first time he could ever touch them. “<em> Husband </em>.”</p><p>Butterflies.</p><p>Robbe had a feeling Sander would never get over calling him that and he would never complain, only reaching over to finally press their lips together, each of them humming into it with a small smile as they held one another a little tighter; the ballad of the day beginning to play its very first notes.</p><p>“You’re still sleepy.” Robbe booped Sander’s nose, kissing it too for an added gesture. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“I was dreaming about you.” Sander lazily smiled at him, “And I’d go back if it weren’t for the fact that you’re awake...and that’s infinitely better.”</p><p>An explosion of butterflies.</p><p>Robbe was ready to douse him in affection until he felt sudden movement, laughing and eyeing Sander suspiciously as he began to move lower. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m using you as a pillow.”</p><p>Robbe rose a brow and it wasn’t until Sander giggled that everything felt like being on clouds again. Both of them were used to the random gestures they did whenever they were dozy and heavy-eyed, now with Robbe only finding himself happily sighing and contently watching as Sander plopped his head onto the desired spot, closing his eyes again before Robbe began to soothingly rake through his strands of hair; the best feeling in the world.</p><p>“I forgot.” Sander’s voice was muffled against Robbe’s stomach, keeping his arm snugly around Robbe’s waist as he began to pepper him with kisses all over, some too dangerously close to the lower end of his hips. “...I forgot that neither of us bridal-carried each other last night.”</p><p>That made Robbe snort, making Sander look up at him with a pout, completely forgetting his initial plan and sleepily reaching his entire body over to sloppily press their mouths together again, so utterly content in this peaceful, barely-awake post-bliss. </p><p>“True,” Robbe helped him to adjust back into their original position, accepting the lone peck given to him on the cheek as a quiet <em> thank you </em>. “...but we were occupied with other things.”</p><p>Sander winked, still a teaser even when he was under the thick blankets of slumber. “Yeah we were.” He decided to take Robbe’s hand under the sheets, softly caressing it with his thumb as he dedicated a longer time to the ring finger. “It’s okay, though. We’ll just make up for it during our honeymoon next week.”</p><p>Robbe let out a shy whimper, hiding himself in Sander’s warmth.</p><p>“What?” Sander smirked, bringing Robbe closer so that their chests were pressed right against each other, enjoying the way that neither of them couldn’t stop smiling. It felt like the paragon of love, this moment. “Do I have you blushing now?”</p><p>“Mmph. You tease.”</p><p>“What?” Sander said it again, glancing at him like he had no idea what was wrong, simply brushing his hands through the back of Robbe’s curls with a sultry caress, “We’ll spend all of our nights there just like last-“</p><p>Robbe clamped a hand over his husband’s mouth, completely giddy with how much Sander was proud of their love but still growing shy whenever he brought it up outside the heat of the moment. “Hey, now.”</p><p>Instead of answering, Sander only teased by licking the palm and making Robbe squeal to pull it back, lightly smacking him on the chest. “Stop.”</p><p>“I’m only speaking the truth.” Sander was smug, only frowning when he noticed the distance between him and Robbe had grown, making grabby hands to get him back.</p><p>“Come here.” Sander ultimately whispered, holding Robbe tight when he crawled back into his arms and letting him rest his head on his chest, pressing a light kiss on his forehead before Robbe tilted himself up, meeting Sander halfway and letting their mouths lazily devote to themselves to one another for a few minutes, with Robbe snaking an arm under Sander’s and holding him that way, allowing sleep to soon take control again.</p><p>“I’ll tell everyone that you’re my husband...” Robbe heard Sander mumble after a couple of seconds, eyes dangerously close to shutting down again as his eyelids slowed their fluttering. “...I’ll tell everyone that I have the most handsome husband in the world...I love you.”</p><p>“I love you more,” Robbe whispered back, letting his fingers softly brush through the petals of hair that had fallen over Sander’s forehead as he stole one more kiss. “This is our future.”</p><p>“We are.” Sander simply replied, allowing the canopied shade over their bed to envelope the two of them, a light quilt of warmth and care that hid them from the rest of the world; the two of them existing in this second, in this <em> minute </em>, just for the other. </p><p>This was their love. It was searing and soft. It was the moments where they only found themselves in one another, letting the winds carry on their whispers of adoration and doting, a messenger of doves delivering it towards the moon whenever the sun set, ultimately giving the stars their undying shimmer and shine. </p><p>Their love made the universe dance and sing. </p><p>It was perennial. Constant. Eternal. Unfading.</p><p>Boundless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey everyone...!!</p><p>gosh...thank you so much for reading this if you did. in terms of the steamy content, that was probably the farthest I have and will ever go on a fic, but I thought it suited well for this story in particular. </p><p>and yea I really just went all the way here in terms of fluff and sappy moments and me crying imagining it all happening and envisioning a wedding for these two in the future...plus I hadn't seen a wedding fic on here yet so I thought I'd write one &lt;333</p><p>another huge shoutout to Fran who helped make some of these moments happen with her galaxy brain...I love her to death and she is a lovely, kind soul who deserves it all and is one of the most supportive people I've ever had to lucky chance to talk to and scream about random things in the chats...I love this girl and pls -&gt; (franboos1 on tumblr)</p><p>feedback is always, always appreciated and I love every single one of you so much. please take care of yourselves and stay safe...!!!</p><p>sending so much love and virtual kisses &lt;33333<br/>-robbesanderx (Tumblr: robbesdriesen (if u want to scream about wedding headcanons over there instead))</p><p>I love you all to the depths of an entire ocean...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>